


The Things I Want To Do To You

by Rissalena



Series: Bucky and Nora [2]
Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Friends to Lovers, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-12
Updated: 2019-08-12
Packaged: 2020-08-20 01:30:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,739
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20219560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rissalena/pseuds/Rissalena
Summary: Sorry for the awful title.This is a companion piece for my multi-chapter fic, Winters End Redux (a re-write of a previous work). There's no backstory in this piece about them, it literally picks up in the middle of the scene.If you want context for these two, give the full story a read. If you just want the smut, you don't really need to bother.





	The Things I Want To Do To You

**Author's Note:**

> As I said, there's an entire story devoted to how these two got together, and in my head they are absolutely having sex to the song "Work Song", by Hozier. If you don't know it, give it a listen. Maybe while you read this.

“I didn’t think, in a million years, I could ever deserve your love.”

She brought her hands up to brush his hair out of his face, dropping them down to rest on his neck. 

“You deserve all my love,” she whispered, and he leaned down to bring his lips to hers. He stopped millimeters away, eyes searching hers for any reluctance, so she closed the distance between them and pressed her lips to his. He immediately tightened his arms around her as she kissed him, clutching her to him as he ran his tongue over her lips. They pulled apart, both breathless, and he leaned down to sweep an arm under her legs, picking her up and carrying her into his bedroom. 

He put her down once he crossed the threshold, desperate to feel her lips on his again. His mouth met hers, more urgent this time, and she sighed softly as he parted her lips with his tongue. Her hand crept up his neck, tangling in his hair at the nape of his neck like she’d done dozens of times. But this time, instead of the soft caresses she’d used in the past to relax him, she gripped his hair and tugged. He moaned, the sound going right through her, and she pressed her body tight against him. 

He broke the kiss, leaning his forehead against hers and panting. She took the opportunity to slide his suit jacket off his shoulders and let it drop to the ground. She ran her hands down his arms, stopping when she reached his hands. She lifted his metal arm up and pulled the glove off. He tensed, so she turned his hand so his palm was facing towards her, and placed a gentle kiss right to the center. She knew he would feel it, and heard the soft breath he let out as her lips made contact. Releasing his hand, she brought her fingers up to the buttons of his shirt, a silent request for permission in her eyes. He nodded, and she began unbuttoning his shirt, untucking it when she reached the bottom. She slid the shirt off his shoulders and ran her hands down his arms again. He watched her, watched every flicker of emotion on her face, looking for some sign of fear or repulsion at his metal arm. He saw none. Instead, he watched as she dragged her fingers back up the steel, nothing but love and affection in her eyes, before standing up on her toes and placing a kiss to his shoulder. She turned to meet his eyes again, saw the emotion in them, and brought her hand up to cup his cheek. 

“I love all of you, Bucky.” 

He slipped his arms around her waist, kissing her gently as her hands moved to rest on his shoulders. Her fingers felt cool on his skin, and he deepened the kiss as she slid her hands down his back, pulling him closer to her. He was desperate to feel more of her, so he snaked a hand up to grip the zipper of her dress and pull it down. She let go of him long enough to allow him to push the straps off her shoulders and drag the dress down her body, leaving her standing in front of him in bra, panties, and heels. His arms encircled her again, lips crashing back against hers. His fingers caressed her bare skin and he felt like he was drowning in her. He pulled his lips from hers, ducking his head to place an open mouthed kiss on her neck. 

“Bucky,” she breathed. 

He leaned back to look at her, lips red and swollen, and he thought he’d never seen a more beautiful sight in his life. She smiled at him, and he felt his heart swell. He reached up to touch her cheek tenderly, his other arm still holding her close to him. 

“I’ve dreamt about what it would be like to feel your skin, your lips, to hear you whisper my name.” He leaned down to nuzzle his face into her neck, clutching her to him. “Promise me this isn’t just another dream.”

She brought her hands up to cup his face on both sides, tilting his head to look at her. “I promise you are not dreaming,” she said, and kissed him. He reached down to grab her by the thighs, lifting her up and wrapping her legs around his waist, not breaking the kiss as he walked them over to the bed. He gently lay her down and ran his hands down her legs, pulling her shoes off as he stood up. She watched him, lips parted, as he undid his belt buckle and slid his pants down before climbing back up onto the bed to hover over her.

He traced one finger over her collarbone, down her chest, toying with the edge of her bra. He opened his hand and dragged his whole palm down her stomach, over her hips, down her thigh, and back up, stopping to grip her waist as he leaned down to kiss her again. She ran her fingers through his hair as he did, giving it another gentle pull and drawing another moan from him. 

“I think that is my favorite sound in the whole world,” she whispered against his mouth, and lifted her head off the pillow, placing her lips just below his jaw and sucking gently. He moaned again, and she giggled. 

“Oh yeah, that is my favorite.”

He had no witty reply, so he just kissed her again, his hand running up her back to the clasp of her bra. With expert efficiency, he twisted, and the clasp came undone. She squeaked in surprise and he chuckled. 

“That might be my favorite sound in the whole world,” he said, pushing the straps of her bra off her shoulders and tossing it to the floor. She chuckled, the laugh turning into a sigh as he leaned in to kiss her neck, his lips trailing down her shoulder to her chest. He placed soft kisses on her breast, gently teasing her, before finally closing his lips around her nipple. She arched her back into him and let out a high pitched, breathy moan. 

“That’s the sound I’ve been waiting for,” he said, trailing his fingers down her hips to tease at the waistband of her panties. She reached up to put a hand to his chest, lifting herself off the bed and forcing him to roll under her. Straddling his hips, she leaned down to kiss him, starting with his mouth, and then slowly moved down his body, trailing her lips down his neck, his chest, his stomach. She stopped when she reached his boxers, fingers toying with the waistband. He was panting, his eyes closed, but he opened them and raised himself up on his elbows when he felt her stop. 

“We don’t have to do this tonight,” he said, interpreting her pause as reluctance. “If you’re not ready, we can wait.”

She smiled at him. “I’ve been ready for a long time.”

He dropped his head back down to the pillow and groaned as she gripped the waistband of his boxers and pulled them down his legs. She stood, tossing them to the floor and reaching down to push her own panties to the floor. 

“There are so many things I want to do to you,” she said breathlessly. “But right now, I need to feel you inside me.”

He gasped as she climbed back onto the bed, crawling up his body until she was straddling him again. She lifted her hips, shifting until he was lined up with her entrance. He watched her, his breathing shallow as he waited, letting her take control. After what felt like an eternity, she sank down onto him, and they both moaned in pleasure as he filled her. 

She set a slow pace, her hands pressed to his chest as she rode him. He fought to keep his eyes open, refusing to look away from her. She was breathing heavily, little moans escaping her as he gripped her hips, his own hips thrusting up to meet her as she ground down. She slid her hands up to his shoulders, fingers digging in as her pace increased. Desperate to feel more of her body against his, he sat up, using his metal arm to hold himself up, his other arm wrapping around her as she continued to ride him. 

The change in position forced a different angle, and suddenly he was hitting her in the most perfect spot. She whimpered, grip tightening on his shoulders as he pressed his lips to her neck. 

“Bucky,” she moaned, and it was only decades of hard won discipline that kept him from coming right there. 

He groaned loudly as she drove her hips into his, her pace increasing further and he could tell she was close. 

He tightened his arm around, holding her steady as leaned in to whisper in her ear. 

“Come for me,” he said, his voice deep and soft.

He felt her tighten around him as she cried out, coming hard. The need for self control gone, he thrust up into her as she squeezed around him, his own orgasm hitting him strongly has he emptied into her. 

Their movements slowed, their thrusts growing more gentle as their orgasms waned. Bucky tightened his arm around her and leaned back down, his head hitting the pillow as he cradled her to his chest. 

He ran his fingers up and down her back as they caught their breath. Eventually she tilted her head up to press a soft kiss to his neck, and he practically purred. 

“I’m embarrassed to admit how often I’ve thought about doing that,” she finally said. “But that was better than I could possibly have imagined.”

He rolled them over so she was on her back, his body looming over hers as he ran his hand down her torso. 

“So,” he said, his voice gravelly as leaned down, his lips meeting hers in a breath-stealing kiss. “About those other things you said you wanted to do to me … you know I have super soldier stamina, right?”

He grinned at her as she reached for him, suddenly thinking of all the things he wanted to do to her as well. It was going to be a long night.


End file.
